Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for checking an IP address collision. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for a PLC (Programmable Logic Controller) Ethernet communication module to check IP address collisions occurring in a network.
Discussion of the Related Art
From the past to the present, field bus protocols base on RS-485 or RS-422 have been generally used as industrial communication protocols. However, recently, use of Ethernet-based protocols that are easy to be installed and have fast communication speed is gradually being increased.
Accordingly, the conventional RS-485 or RS-422-based protocols are occasionally change their physical layers to be based on Ethernet and established as new standards.
Among the industrial protocols based on Ethernet, the IP (Internet Protocol) has an advantage of capability to use various upper level applications, because the IP facilitates to interface with the user's PC (Personal Computer).
However, there exist a large number of PLCs and PCs in a network of an industrial field. Therefore, IPs may collide when the PLCs and PCs are connected using internet protocols.
A malfunction occurs where data cannot be normally transmitted, when the IPs collide in the network.
Therefore, researches on methods for checking an IP address collision when IPs collide in a network are required, in order to stably transmit and receive data using Ethernet-based protocols.